


White Lace

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jjbek, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek didn’t expect that upon arriving home, a surprise would be waiting for him.A surprise with a name on it, Jean-Jacques Leroy to be specific.To be more specific, Jean-Jacques Leroy is entirely dressed in white bride lingerie.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 8





	White Lace

Otabek didn’t expect that upon arriving home, a surprise would be waiting for him. 

A surprise with a name on it, Jean-Jacques Leroy to be specific. 

To be more specific, Jean-Jacques Leroy is entirely dressed in white bride lingerie. 

To be even more specific, very suggestive, sexy white lingerie, a corset embraced his waist making it look tinier than it was, his beautiful nipples above it bare for him to see. His legs were covered in soft sheer fabric until high in the thighs, where a ribbon connected them to the piece of underwear of the same sheer fabric, through which he could watch Jean’s cock behind it with ease. 

The outfit was completed with a pair of soft, fluffy handcuffs and a veil on his head, covering partially his face. 

“Beka! You’re finally here!”

Otabek embraced him tightly, followed by taking JJ’s chin with his hand and stealing a desperate kiss. 

“Jean...” He whispered. “You look so sexy, I want to ravish you right now so much.”

“Oh, then, why haven’t you done it yet?” JJ smiled teasingly. 

“You don’t know what you are playing with, Jean-Jacques Leroy. Do not complain about the things I will make to you for turning me on like this..”

“I am certain I am not complaining, I’d rather moan out loud for you, would you like that?”

“Less talk and more action.”

“Bek...? Ah!” 

Otabek took JJ by the waist and pulled him to the bed, crawling above him undoing his own tie, disposing his shirt to the side, staying with his bare torso but with his pants still on. He took away the veil on JJ’s face so he could have bare access to it.

The first thing Otabek attacked were JJ’s soft lips, teasingly moving his tongue over them to give him more kisses trailing to the left nipple, sucking it as soon as he got to the second destination. He conquered JJ’s chest going to the right nipple, kissing him softly after sucking him hard, until he saw those two buttons totally erect. 

JJ’s soft moans filled Otabek’s ears as his touches became more daring, his naughty hands going south caressing over the soft white corset fabric until reaching the underwear lingerie JJ was wearing. Otabek admired it for a second and next thing JJ felt was Otabek’s tongue running over the sheer white fabric, making the contents inside less blurry. Jean’s cock grew with the touch, becoming hard the more Otabek licked him. 

Altin took him by the thighs to lift him up a little bit, so he ran his tongue through all of JJ’s intimacy parts plus the soft white bride fabric until he could feel JJ’s entrance. 

“Ah...Beka...”

“I am going to take you right here.”

Otabek told him, putting the fabric aside with a finger but not removing it at all, just for entering his tongue and teasing JJ’s entrance, JJ squeezing under him. Soon Otabek removed his pants so he could fill his own cock with lube and wasted no time, entering JJ's ass slowly, pulling apart the fabric without taking the lingerie off. 

“Beka...so eager...Hmm!”

“This is what you make me do, dressing so sexy. Now bear the consequence.” Otabek thrust hard inside JJ, the Canadian gasped and soon started to moan out loud Otabek’s name. JJ kept his hands curled on the sheets, overwhelmed by the attention given in his ass, suddenly receiving a spank between the thrusts that made him cry in the room. 

“Do you like this?”

“D-Do it again.”

Otabek spanked him once again in his bare ass and started to pick up the pace of his hip moves. He went a little deeper until he had JJ all lost in pleasure with his own doing, leaning a bit to bite JJ’s neck. The Canadian only moaned and gasped, no room for words in the rough and pleasant way Otabek was taking him, forgetting everything, only focused on the good feeling Altin was giving him right now, the heat going up swift in his inner thigh until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Beka...I...Ah! Ah!”

Otabek kept thrusting until JJ finished, checking it with his hand on the now wet soft fabric of lingerie he was wearing. 

“You...You made me come untouched...” JJ stated, panting heavily. 

Otabek gave him a smirk. 

“We haven’t finished yet, Jean. ”

“¡Ah!”

Otabek took him by the waist and introduced a finger inside JJ’s entrance, teasing him in his prostate for overstimulation. 

“Wh...What are you doing? Beka! Ah I’m! I-”

Otabek didn’t answer as he kept touching that special spot inside JJ over and over again. He could hear his voice filling all the room with excitement tones. He continued to do it until JJ’s cock was fully erect again, and now he pulled him in the bed, taking off the fingers and undoing the corset’s laces with his teeth so he could see the entirety of Jean’s torso. He licked those abs that were previously annoyingly covered in fabric and now he had all that new tan skin to consume, so he did with eagerness. 

He reached the white lingerie a few steps down, taking it off with his teeth, and with the help of his hands, he ripped it away from Jean, leaving the pieces forgotten somewhere behind him. 

He met JJ’s eyes with excitement and the sentiment was returned with expectation. 

Otabek put himself in JJ’s entrance once again, this time facing him so he could see those adorable blue eyes and those delicious expressions he made. He thrusted softly this time in the overstimulated Canadian’s prostate, taking all the time in the world with the soft whimpers his partner gave him, occasionally listening to his name escaping in those soft, bold lips. 

He changed pace when he thought it was enough teasing, with a hard thrust Jean released over his torso one more time. Otabek gave a few more thrusts as he came inside JJ as well. 

They kissed softly in the afterglow, hugging each other, reaching for the air their lungs so much longed for. 

“How are you, Jean?”

“A little sore, but nothing I can’t endure. You were a little rough. I liked it.”

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

“It was. I just, I didn’t think you were going to be that turned on on me.”

“Are you kidding me? I was combusting when I saw you in that outfit.”

“Then I’ll have to be more creative to provoke you this way”

“You know I can’t resist you Jean. You’re so sexy. ”

“Thanks Beka. You are really sexy too. I love it when you are dominant like that. ”

“Then let me show you more of that side of me.”

“I’ll be looking forward to seeing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.facebook.com/shunsukecosplay/posts/2910202325741904)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
